Tranquil Moon Rouche
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50885 |no = 1213 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 14, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 18, 14, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 62 |bb_distribute = 40, 60 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 62 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A swordsman who lived during the dawn of Elgaia. When the Randall Guard was established, Rouche was made its commanding officer, leading him to believe that people only cared for his lineage. However, the just heart he had inherited from his parents, coupled with his sister's burning desire to help others, helped shape him into a true leader. Though his position may have been given to him thanks to his name alone, Rouche's ability to fight countless demonic beasts from the frontlines can be rightfully attributed to his power and sheer will. |summon = I am proud of both my parents. That's why I understand the pain that comes with it all. My sister will understand someday... |fusion = I should be able to do more... I have to become stronger to earn everyone's trust... |evolution = Running won't solve anything. I must make up my mind... All right, I'm ready now! | hp_base = 4138 |atk_base = 1718 |def_base = 1673 |rec_base = 1318 | hp_lord = 5987 |atk_lord = 2348 |def_lord = 2272 |rec_lord = 1777 | hp_anima = 6729 |rec_anima = 1579 |atk_breaker = 2546 |def_breaker = 2074 |def_guardian = 2470 |rec_guardian = 1678 |def_oracle = 2173 |rec_oracle = 2074 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Edge's Spiritual Power |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk, boosts critical damage & slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 100% boost & 15% reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Wal Strahl |bbdescription = 2 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 2 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Crescent Order |sbbdescription = Powerful Light attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 2 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x & 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 420-920 |evofrom = 50884 |evointo = 50886 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Rouche2 }}